


Surrender 05

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum





	Surrender 05

易烊千玺本就用着檀木香薰，王俊凯本尊现身后顿时被信息素迷了个七荤八素，哪还顾得上想两人前几日的冷战，扯着王俊凯的衣角，可怜巴巴地叫道：“王俊凯，我好难受啊，帮帮我......”

对方凉薄的唇瓣顿时贴了过来，王俊凯扣住易烊千玺的后脑勺，舌头灵巧地勾住易烊千玺的，把易烊千玺吻到快要喘不过气来才愿意松开，发出“啵”的声响。

易烊千玺嘴角还挂着一丝津液，浑身烫得不行，棉花糖的甜比平日里更加肆意妄为，将王俊凯仅存的理智淹没，“易烊千玺，”王俊凯咬紧牙，几乎是将对方的名字用尽全身气力念出来，“你记好了，这回真的是你先招惹我的。”

王俊凯将唱片机的声音调得更响：“录音选的不错，我自己也最喜欢这场，”转身又去熄了熏香，“闻我身上的就够了，这破木头和我不一样。”

王俊凯一把抱起易烊千玺，将人轻轻放在三角钢琴上，耐心解着对方穿得一丝皱褶都看不到的白衬衫，动作如同在做基督教徒餐前的祷告，易烊千玺又羞又恼，想用手臂去挡住双眼，被王俊凯拦下，“不准挡，好好睁开眼睛看着我，”顿了顿又加上一句，“你的眼睛很漂亮，”

“易易，让我能看到它们，好不好？”

易烊千玺只得放弃抵抗——虽然他早就软成了一滩水，仿佛是任王俊凯宰割的鱼，可听到对方的话又会下意识的服从。

他沉沦得心甘情愿，就算画地为牢，只要王俊凯还在身旁，他便有了光和热，王俊凯是自己音乐道路上的神明，而他则是心无旁骛，无比虔诚的信徒。

光滑的修身西裤被褪去，王俊凯低头含住易烊千玺的物什，舌尖在铃口处打转，描摹着柱身的形状，将易烊千玺的腿分到最开，用手抚着对方蜷缩发红的脚趾，刺激得易烊千玺痉挛连连，后庭不断淌着粘腻液体，“再这样下去，琴盖也会被你流的东西给渗湿。”

王俊凯一只手在易烊千玺的脖颈后的腺体上弹着些什么，另一手在泥泞柔软的穴内搅动，节奏和唱片机里放的录音保持一致，“猜猜我按的是什么曲子的音？”，王俊凯眯起眼睛，“答对有奖。”

易烊千玺一个学钢琴的哪懂小提琴指板怎么个按法，只得瞎猜，“……德彪西？”因为最后一次见到王俊凯时他就在练。

“作曲家对了，再说具体点宝贝儿，”王俊凯吻了吻易烊千玺的眉心痣。

“你…你最近练的不就是那首奏鸣曲吗…哈啊！”王俊凯突然又加了一根手指，“易易真关心我，是不是应该给你多点奖励。”

“嗯……哈……”

“你不回答我可不知道你要什么哦系草大人。”

易烊千玺的声音已然染上哭腔，断断续续地说：“王俊凯……”

“标记我吧。”

王俊凯本来只想了类似于“哥哥干我”的骚话，没想到易烊千玺直接给出一个重磅炸弹，和易烊千玺对上眼神想确认对方是不是因为情动才说出这样的话来，却只被对方眼底满满的信任和依赖感击败。他抱紧了易烊千玺的腰，让对方靠在自己的肩头，“易易，”王俊凯拨了拨他粘在额角的碎发，“我好喜欢你啊。”说着便将性器刺入。

Alpha的那根东西尺寸实在吓人，即便Omega天生便是为了接纳它，易烊千玺还是被异物入侵的感觉顶得满脸痛苦，小脸皱起，汗流个不停。

王俊凯也被夹得难受，那里太紧了，王俊凯怕自己一个崩不住就会在还没开始动作交代出来，他安抚性地舔吻着易烊千玺：”易易，放松一点，你这样我们俩都难受。”

首席的话一直都对易烊千玺有奇效，王俊凯终于能放开动作，一下一下地撞击，信息素在空气中交缠，把易烊千玺的呜咽顶得支离破碎，只剩下了几个单音节和喘气声，Omega被Alpha带领着，两人共同在唱片机中西贝柳斯的旋律里浮浮沉沉，每一下的操干都好像成了音乐的一部分。

王俊凯将易烊千玺打横抱起，坐在钢琴凳上，性器在易烊千玺体内翻搅，直让对方忍不住惊叫出声来。易烊千玺双腿夹着王俊凯的腰，手也八爪鱼似的环抱住王俊凯的后背，眼角泪水流个不停，王俊凯想停下来哄哄哭红了眼睛的小孩，对方却又不耐地扭动了下臀部，“小凯...小凯你动一动...嗯...”

换谁这时候都不会再当圣母玛利亚了，心上人就坐在自己腿上求你干他，这是王俊凯在今天进这个琴房之前都不敢想象的场景。王俊凯兜着易烊千玺的屁股，手使劲往两边掰，与下身原始而猛烈的交合不同，王俊凯用唇角贴着易烊千玺的唇珠，吻地圣洁又专注，若是看不到两具肉体缠绵的光景，怕也会以为这一连串的吻再纯粹不过。

这个姿势顶得格外深，没多久就把生殖腔口顶开来，但一王俊凯没带套，二易烊千玺是个极易受孕的Omega，再怎么着也不能趁人之危完全标记——场合也不够正式，王俊凯想易烊千玺还从没对他说过“喜欢”两个字呢，有了这一次就不急这一时，完全标记总会是他的，最后还是没射在里头。

王俊凯把毛绒绒的脑袋搁在易烊千玺肩头，用犬齿咬破了棉花糖味的腺体。


End file.
